sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ouka-noir
Hey ouka I'm back and guess who became admin when ever you get this if you ever do it's nice to finally meet again. Nice to see you pal Gamerboy123456 22:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok, I understand if it changes anything (though it probaly won't) I fixed all your pages all the info is back and one of the wiki creators blocked any new accounts so this won't happen again. My email is a bit hase. But now I can finish roomates 2 if you want to see the end. ok well nice talking Gamerboy123456 23:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey ouka just a quick question..I know your busy and all..no wait two questions. 1. If it is ok with you and I know you won't be on the site as much since you told me but if you could, Could you make a picture of anti-boy and bokkun. (I know thats very stupid to ask you.) Just thought I ask. 2. I know I nag you on and on about this and I'm sorry but just wondering will you continue Xion Breakaway. (sorry I really like it.) Just wondering Gamerboy123456 00:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) awsome can't wait and also you should put that whole..Xion can sense danger by looking at her sword and her blind eye turns into a cat eyes. That sounds like something cool to see in Xion breakaway. But that is just a thought _Gamerboy I'm guessing you mean roomates well....There starving to death right now, They just ate there shoes,There losing there shpadoinkle (Minds), and we realize Belku has no girl who loves him, oh and Mokona and Gamerboy are fighting. Overall I think there doing fine...oh you mean idea's yeah it's coming together fine ;) P.S. If I sound rude when I ask this please tell me. But are you going to do that pic of anti-boy and bokkun I requested (If your not that's fine) Gamerboy. Sorry unfortunately I couldn't find a pic of bokkun and sonic together I only remeber one pic of them together and I can't find it! Sorry for not being much help I really like this pic (I know it's not sonic) but if you still want to do the pic just do the best you can caise I know this is a lot to ask. Gamerboy DUDE THAT ROCKS THANK YOU SO MUCH! i DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAIR YOU OUKA FOR THIS ONE. IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO LET ME KNOW. SINCERLY GAMERBOY ;D Well once I get my own email I will be glad to email you (Mokona and I are in a struggle right now if you read Roomates 2.) And I liked how Xion is just cutting robots to get in a casino and know one seems to care I would at least say something lol. Also I could be wrong but was that a coconuts cameo I read (The robot monkey). Glad your continuing Xion breakaway. Gamerboy yeah I was right on coconuts and I rember scratch from the old sonic the hedgehog cartoon show! ah childhood memories. And I have no idea who the heck the rabbit is. oh well can't wait to see the whats next in Xion breakaway. And don't worry I certainly won't mess with xion when she has her sword like you warned me. Nice talking to you -Gamerboy P.S. Rex and Maniac said hi I told ghost to quit the chat so you can make your own so when the chat is gone try to make your own Hey that didn't work....oh well that chat sucks anyway. Well...yeah if there is anything yo want to talk about messae and...thats it bye. Gamerboy P.S. How is that high school thing your doing gonna work. Like is it a series or a story? sounds like it will be interesting having a bit of trouble figuring out what to do next in roomates 2 have any ideas I would like some. Gamerboy ok thanks for the idea =) thanks =) and I should read the next part of xion breakaway now. Oh by the way I got paint.net here is the first pic I made with it. Gamerboy P.S. Next installment of Roomates is up please tell me what you think cause it's my first serious moment I attempted wow ouka that pic looks sweet! you should free hand more often =). Thanks for the feedback. Gamerboy Hey ouka it's Gamerboy I'm making a youtube video for The Gamer Party and if you want your characters to be in it please tell me and also I would need 5 pics of Kurogane and Xion expressing different emotions. (Kurogane and xion do not have to be in the same pic together.) Please contact me if interested. Gamerboy Awsome and the reason I'm messaging you is I have to say the pics of kurogane holding the flower and Xion crying look freakin AMAZING!!! I MEAN MAN THOSE PIC LOOK AWSOME!!! JUST HAD TO TELL YOU!!! Gamerboy Awsome thanks for the pics I will send you the link when the video is done. I just need pink to send them thoughs pics of racquett and felvin. Gamerboy Actually I'm gonna do all the songs from wicked in order cause I like it alot it's my favortie broadway show I've seen. Gamerboy Hey ouka quick question for roomates 2 if there gonna die would Kurogane and Xion restort to cannibalism. (It's so they keep in character during the story.) Gamerboy well ouka to answer your questions I have to wait on pinks pics to finish the vid. The next chapter of roomates 2 is under way sorry for not hurrying up on that and....your idea I forgot I'm SUPER SORRY I DID! Which idea was it again? And finally if you find the time could you make a pic of dr. ivo for me? Sorry for my delay I will hurry up on things sorry for pissing you off =< Gamerboy123456 ok phew glad your not mad, and about your idea since its based on real stuff that could happen so the demons may not happen but! BUT! I have found a way to take your idea and put it to some effect it won't be as good as your origional idea but it will be more for comedy you will know what I mean when you see it. gamerboy P.S. Defying Gravity is now on my channel since you asked about it awhile back thanks for watching the vid and as for the pic.....its cool ;) It's just Dr. Ivo he is not hard for me to make on my own I was just being lazy. Sorry for waisting your time beside you have better things you could do besides stupid request like Xion breakway or The high school thing (Can't rember the name.) which I can't wait when it finally gets started anyway forget about the pic it's cool. Your pal Gamerboy123456 Wow thanks for the pic Ivo looks much better than I could of made him! Once again you never let anyone down. (For some reason that sounds really mean.) Also I finished the next installment of roomates 2. Thanks your friend Gamerboy123456 P.S. When will that high school thing start? ouka its Gamerboy(suprised?) I have a sorta weird request I was wondering if you could redo a pic now hear me out on this I mean turning one character into another I know it sounds weird if you don't want to do it thats fine but I was wondering if you could make from this Pic by that I mean could you turn bokkun here into Gamerboy just wondering. Gamerboy123456 20:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks the pic looks freakin awsome! I'm actually mad at Gamerboy cause now I want some apple pie! Thanks a lot for that pic since usally I don't pull that sorta stuff on you. Also thanks for the comment about the wicked pic I always said to myself when I started wicked I'm gonna make a pic of those two like that it's gonna happen. Can't wait to see what you do next Gamerboy123456 Man I should really stop doing this it's a bad habit I mean I'm the only one who has talked on your talk page I need to give other people a chance. But I this will be my last request for a really long time Gamer's Honor. Could you make a pic of Bokkun and Tyrone the lizard from this pic just wondering. P.S. I like the Sasha the hedgehog: Adventure of her life so far. What will it basically be about (Wow that was stupid question to ask the answer is in the title..lol) Uh....Her adventure well I'm gonna guess is um.......She grows up always looking up to her brother sonic if I read the info right but nobody ever really knows her cause she was always in his shadow but she got the attention of Khan the monkey (There is only room for one monkey on this wiki D=<) and the two fall in love (Insert mushy stuff here) sonic ends up getting killed or kidnapped and she has to go and fight Eggman. On the way she runs into red who is always trying to avenge his brother (I'm just making this up now) and the three of them Sasha,Khan, and Red most go and avenge sonic you could also jsut for laughs include Xion into there and that is my guess on the story. Is that anywhere close? (As if I don't know) Gamerboy123456 00:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) 1. thanks for the pic Tyrones face is PRICELESS and you did the shoes fine. 2. Man was I off I mean wow I don't know what I was thinking the only part I think I got right was Khan (Man I hate him) and sasha falling love and that is it. Your story is so much better than mine I mean man I sucked at guessing (Please don't ask me to guess again) So I can't wait for the story to come out. 3. I was wondering what dod you think about the direction I'm going with roomates 2 with Kurogane going crazy and them being cannibals sorta....just want some reader feedback. 4. This message was from Gamerboy12346 ;) ok thank you.......thats it lol P.S. Don't you think your getting twisted in your stuff I mean you got Xion breakaway,Twilight Rebelion,Shadow of the night,Battle of the elementals,Mobius high school, and now sasha story all going on right now. Thats alot to keep track of God I wished I was as focused as you. You said that nice and very well put together speech from the line "God I wish I was as Focused as you." 0.0 wow....I don't know how to respond I'm not good with speechs...gee wiz...I feel sheepish. Hi thats it did I waste your time Gamerboy123456 20:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Belku tends to brag about girls he meets. By the way the kill him and kiss thing is that what you want to do or were you joking I was kinda confused by it. Also thanks for reading ;) Gamerboy123456 ok nevermind I got it sorry for wasting your time ouka. Gamerboy123456 Thanks for the tip on weakness and all that I will try to be more....tougher By the way I read the blog and was wondering if Belku could be in the story. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Belku Link If you need his personailty is: Most of the time happy,tries to think positive,and gets really goofy around girls (He grows crushes fast) Gamerboy123456 01:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I liked the next installment of Xion breakaway =) thanks about the pic....I never thought being sorry made you a snob I just don't like making enemys whatever...any I will spread the word can't wait for the story....cya later -Gamerboy I see you noticed me add you on dA =D lol For your story you could use Ali the Cat, she kinda goes after ghosts lol (picture's on her page lol =3) I look forward to reading it =D cause you know, your stuff's awesome =D Pink-peril 18:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) lol, err, Cat and ghost hunter? D= I don't really know lol XD Red told me to tell you that you can use Red, Crash, and Charm in your story, for some reason he can't add to your talk page =/ Pink-peril 19:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... Unfortuantly I think they aren't going to completely go away, but if we keep the wiki protected as much as we can then they won't be able to do as much damage. The only problem I've really came across is that we need to stop the vandals vandalising but at the same time allow the non-vandals to edit =/ which is hard since I can't completely protect some users pages without stopping them being able to edit D= And I can't make everyone admins either =/ I just needed to let that out lol, clearing up after the vandals is kinda tiring T_T Oh yeah, would you be able to check all the pages you made to see if they're protected? I think me and Kamakazi might have protected some but I'm not sure if they're all safe =/ Pink-peril 19:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) x3 hehe Thanks Yeah, I've put people's pages who aren't admin's on the second setting, so only logged in people can edit them. It won't stop the vandals completely but It might put them off But the pages made by anons I haven't protected, cause I can't really or they won't be able to edit them lol =C Pink-peril 19:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well ouka uh....I'm still waiting on pink but she is working on it so yeah.....Anyway can't wait to see how the new series goes Gamerboy123456 20:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey ivy it's not to much trouble can I request one more character to be in your story...If its fine with you of course -Gamerboy woops! sorry ouka I called you ivy! lol lol..ok? Weird comment but...what am I complaining for? -Gamerboy P.S. Is your long night horror story based off of the movie the haunted mansion cause I get that fibe when reading it.? I think the next installment was AWSOME!. But have you noticed that the title picture says long night of hororos? Also " a woman in need, we’d be there to help them" ....Simply perfect catch phrase for them that is GENIUS!! lol. Can't wait for the next installment. -Gamerboy123456 yeah lol, They need some jobs how do they pay the rent...oh well can't wait for the next part. -Gamerboy Well you're right, It's awesome! =D Pink-peril 21:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I wasnt in the best mood at the time. And im not a hypocrite, I dont recolour anymore. Im removing my recolours and replacing them with drawings but I couldnt then because my mouse died. You shouldve at least checked in case i recoloured anymore, and I respect your opinion and I even asked Pink if I could put that comment up and she said if it didnt start a fight. We werent arguing i disagreed =\ BTW in my opinion its a bit silly if you quit if recolours are banned because YOU have drawing talent and your better then me ive seen your drawings. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello There this is a message from Gamerboy123456 I am currently working on the next Roomates story right now The dangerous kissing game. I need some characters for supporting,love interest, and minor roles. If you want one of your characters to be the love interest please tell me on my talk page also post the name,page, and personailty of the character. Note: SOME PEOPLE WILL DIE!!!!! to let you know your character may die in the story I won't tell you if your character will die or not because for spoiler reasons. Please contact me if interested Gamerboy123456 01:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not completely sure, but i'd probably start with drawing the light coloured splotches and then adding the darker bits around the edges of them or something =/ I haven't actually tried doing them though yet lol. I'd mostly looks for references of cartoon leopards too I went and had a looks for tutorials lol and I found this Link I dunno how much it would help though lol =3 And it's fine lol =D I never realised a blog had been made before about that =O I might go and have a look around for that lol Pink-peril 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering if that was taurophen but she came around later lol. And yeah, I guess you would have noticed since I haven't actually done anything lol xD And yeah sure =3 I'll get a picture up soon =D Pink-peril 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) She's kinda like the opposite of you in a way lol =/ She hates recolours completely and wants to rid the internet of them lol She posted things on her page saying how the wiki sucked an stuff cause of the recolours =< I told her to go away and cleared her page and I think she's gone properly now, though I've seen her lurking lol Pink-peril 21:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) oh mans espio has been cheated (I think) can''t wait to see what happens next =) -gamerboy123456 Hey Ouka just made a random pic for halloween and I was wondering whose costume do you think is better? Belku(Mummy) or Rex(Frankenstein Monster). *sorry about the super late reply* That is a good picture! If you dont think your a good artist, then my advice would be to still recolour, but draw more often and use bases if your still unsatisfied (ive seen your DA so I know that youve been using bases) Some more advice for drawing (as i am an artist... kinda ^^') is to work on a certain area of your art (example: Hands, poses, backgrounds, lineart etc) and when youve got to a point where you believe your good at that particular area, work on another area. Also, the phrase practise makes perfect is true. I will now prove it with my character (not a fan character) Shade =3 IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Partner! Love long night of horrors! cant wait for the next edit. I missed you too. I actuallly so happy i can message you noq! Red! I love red's part. I would like to see have more lines, and also a good thind for the story to add is my phobia OF SPIDERS... Red the hedgehog 14:35, October 18, 2011 (UTC) that would be nice :3 Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :3 I'll get started on it! Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 15:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Where Have you been? I've been worried, i hope your okay! When your on the next message me! Just alittle concerned, and when you have time, we can get together an finish war for elementia/! I would have edited but its locked...=/ No biggie... Y'know some ppl wanna see wwhat happen next! Red:Yea! I want to see the rest! Mira:*smacks red behing the head* Your in stoopid, you should know already! Red:*rubs, now sore head* Keep hitting me an i wont know anything! Alisha:*facepalms* Just alittle humor... cya soon ouka! i hope.... Red the hedgehog 14:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Like it?? I love it :3 Its The COOLEST thing ever!! Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Its good to see, your back at your old antics...lol =) Red the hedgehog 19:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah! doing pics for everyone! And i need one for Jessica.. check out her story.. i need your opinon.... Love ya! Check out plz!!Red the hedgehog 20:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey.. dont take it the wrong way, i love that your helping new users out...Just dont push yourself over the edge... Ur partner(always and forever) Red the hedgehog 20:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well you got us! Were all friend here! Hopefully..anyways i have to go... but can you do a pic of jessica?PLZ? I did her attire.. you can do the fur color if you want... but something orignal(the cloor)... I'm expecting a "no" but its cool.. hope you feel better.. and im sry about your friends* hugs you* CYA LATER! Red the hedgehog 20:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And I suck at making recolors lol, but I am getting much better. Hopefully you wouldn't mind if I pointed out the only two mistakes you made in the picture, 1: Her earrings / 2: Spikes on the bracelets of her gloves upper and lower. Yeah I notice those type of things continually. You don't have to add them I was just letting you know. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 16:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC)